1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a washing machine having a reduced washing time, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are apparatuses for washing clothes, bedding, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) using water, detergent, and mechanical action through processes such as washing, rinsing, and dehydration, in order to remove contaminants from laundry.
Washing machines are classified into an agitator type washing machine, a pulsator type washing machine, and a drum type washing machine.
The agitator type washing machine rotates a washing rod, which protrudes from the center of a washing container, in clockwise and counterclockwise so as to wash laundry. The pulsator type washing machine rotates a disk rotary blade, which is formed at the lower portion of a washing container, in clockwise and counterclockwise directions so as to wash laundry using frictional force between a water stream and the laundry. The drum type washing machine rotates a drum accommodating water, detergent, and laundry therein so as to wash laundry.
The drum type washing machine includes a tub mounted inside a cabinet defining the external appearance thereof for accommodating wash water, a drum arranged inside the tub for accommodating laundry, a drive part mounted to the back surface of the tub to rotate the drum, and a drive shaft installed at the drive part to be connected to the back surface of the drum through the tub. A lifter is mounted inside the drum and lifts laundry when the drum rotates.
The drum type washing machine is required to have a reduced washing time and improved washing performance.